


Familiengeheimnisse

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Frankie hat eine Frage. (missing scene)





	Familiengeheimnisse

Titel: Familiengeheimnisse  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: Staffel 5 Episode 01-03  
Charaktere: John „Hannibal“ Smith, Frankie „Dishpan Man“ Santana, HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock  
Pairing: --  
100-ff-Challenge Thema: #097. Freie Wahl: Geheimnisse  
Worte: 900  
Rating: gen, pg  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs beta lesen.

Summe: Frankie hat eine Frage. (missing scene)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Johnny? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“

Hannibal hob den Blick von seiner Zeitung und sah Frankie an, der sich auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa warf. Der junge Mann fuhr sich unbehaglich durch die Haare. „Was ist los, Frankie? Hat Stockwell dir wieder unanständige Angebote gemacht? Ich werde mich mit ihm darüber unterhalten müssen, wenn das nicht aufhört.“ Er grinste in Richtung des Abels, der im Türrahmen erschienen war und nun mit angewiderter Miene wieder verschwand.

„Johnny!“ Es war bei Frankies dunkler Haut schwer zu sagen, aber er schien tatsächlich rot geworden zu sein. „Könntest du mal für einen Moment deinen Sarkasmus vergessen. Ich habe schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht, aber ich versteh’ einfach nicht, warum ihr Jungs das getan habt.“

„Frankie, wer hat was getan?“, fragte der Colonel geduldig, legte die Zeitung beiseite und zündete sich eine frische Zigarre an.

„Also, ich komme einfach nicht dahinter, warum ihr euch während des Prozesses plötzlich für schuldig erklärt habt. Ich meine, ich habe Murdock danach gefragt, aber er meinte nur, dass du sicher einen Plan hattest.“ Frankie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Du hattest doch einen Plan, oder, Johnny?“

Hannibal nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, als er sich aufsetzte. „Wo ist Murdock, Frankie?“

„Mur... oh... Murdock?” Frankie war etwas verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel. „Draußen auf dem Basketballplatz. Mit Face. Er hat ihn zu irgendeiner Wette überredet, ich bin nicht ganz schlau daraus geworden, um was es eigentlich geht.“

„Gut.“ Der Colonel musterte Frankie. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Murdock davon erfährt, verstanden, Frankie?“

„Okay.“ Santana fuhr sich einmal mehr durch die Haare. „Ähem, Johnny? Was soll Murdock nicht erfahren?“

Hannibal seufzte leise. „Als ihr beide auf der Suche nach Quyet wart, hat uns Major Laskov unerwartet ein Angebot gemacht, das er für schlicht unwiderstehlich hielt. Der Wegfall der Mordanklage und ein reduziertes Strafmaß für uns drei.“

„Was?“ Frankie setzte sich auf. „Wieso das denn?“

„Er wollte im Gegenzug Murdocks Aussage anerkennen lassen und ihn des Mordes an Morrison anklagen. Murdock war laut seiner eigenen Aussage der Letzte, der ihn lebend gesehen hat. Und sie hätten es beweisen können, dass Murdock wirklich vor der Bombardierung der Base im HQ zurück war. Ausnahmsweise hat er an diesem Tag seinen Papierkram gleich erledigt, als er sich zurückmeldete.“ Hannibal lächelte, als er Frankies verwirrte Miene sah. Er wusste, dass der junge Puertoricaner Schwierigkeiten mit der... exzentrischen... Persönlichkeit des Piloten hatte. „Murdock ist ein fantastischer Pilot, aber er war immer ein lausiger Bürokrat“, setzte er erklärend hinzu. „Und nachdem Captain Curtis nach dem Autounfall als angeblicher Augenzeuge gegen mich aus dem Rennen war, wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, Murdock auf die Anklagebank zu setzen.“

„Aber wieso hätte Murdock diesen Morrison töten sollen?“ Frankie beschloss, das nicht weiter zu hinterfragen.

„Welche andere Erklärung, als dass er geistesgestört ist, hätten sie gebraucht? Laskovs Fragen zielten doch direkt darauf ab, wie gefährlich Murdock angeblich sei und wie leicht er Morrison in einem Anfall von Verwirrtheit hätte töten können, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass Morrison für den Feind arbeitete.“ 

Frankie hob den Kopf, als er die Bitterkeit in Hannibals Stimme hörte. Nachdenklich sah er, dass die Augen des Colonels einen Grauton angenommen hatten. „Sie wollten also ein... wie heißt das... Bauernopfer aus ihm machen?“

„Ja.“ Hannibal zündete seine Zigarre frisch an und hüllte sich in graue Rauchwolken. „Ich bin noch nicht dahinter gekommen, was – oder sollte ich sagen, wer – den guten Major zu diesem Angebot bewegte, aber man kann schließlich nicht alles haben, nicht wahr?“ Er sah gezielt in eine der Überwachungskameras, die Stockwell im Haus montiert hatte. „Sie hätten ihn vielleicht nicht vor ein Erschießungskommando gestellt, aber in ein Gefängnis gesteckt. Und das hätte Murdock ebenso sicher, wenn auch langsamer umgebracht. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Also habe ich mich des Mordes an Morrison schuldig bekannt. Face und B.A. schlossen sich mir freiwillig an, es war ihre eigene Entscheidung. Wenn wir Gelegenheit gehabt hätten, hätte ich es ihnen ausgeredet, aber die ließ man uns nicht.“

„Wow.“ Frankie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine... WOW. Ich hatte nie Freunde, die so etwas für mich getan hätten. Ich meine... wow.“

„Murdock ist nicht einfach nur ein Freund, Frankie.“ Hannibal nahm seine Zeitung wieder auf. „Er ist Familie.“

 

* * *

 

Murdock lehnte neben dem Durchgang zur Küche gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er war nur ins Haus gekommen, um für sich und Face etwas zu trinken zu holen, als er Frankies Stimme im Wohnzimmer hörte. Es war nicht so, dass er hatte lauschen wollen, er wollte Santana nur zum Mitspielen holen. 

Doch dann fiel plötzlich sein Name und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Hannibals Antwort hörte. Er hatte ein Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geschlagen. Gegen die Wand gepresst, rutschte er langsam zu Boden, zog die Knie an, schlang die Arme darum. Er legte das Gesicht gegen die Arme. 

Ende


End file.
